


Friendship Kiss

by ShiroKame2324



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Child!AU, M/M, always confused!Midorima, anak yang pemikirannya nggak kayak anak kecil!Akashi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:36:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroKame2324/pseuds/ShiroKame2324
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bocah kecil merah itu selalu melontarkan ide aneh setiap kali mereka bermain. Bahkan hari itu tiba-tiba ia mengajak sahabatnya, si bocah kacamata, untuk mencoba "salam" dan "ungkapan kasih sayang" orang Amerika yang baru-baru ini ia baca dari buku. Seenaknya ia jadikan tanda persahabatan, dan seenaknya juga jadi salam perpisahan <br/>#for MidoAka Month - Childhood, very late post</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> ini fic AU dimana Akashi dan Midorima berteman dari kecil. Karena masih kecil saya pakai ragam bahasa yang sesederhana mungkin dan kurang formal, misalnya kata ‘nggak’, ‘gimana’, dll. Dan mereka di sini pakai panggilan headcanon, Sei dan Shin (sebenarnya saya mau menggunakan panggilan itu nanti di fic lain tapi karena ini temanya childhood jadi ya sudahlah)  
> Oh iya ini harusnya buat Midoaka Month prompt #2 – Childhood, tapi ini telat parah -_- ya sudahlah..  
> Warning : Akashi terlalu banyak menggunakan kata ‘serius’

.  
.  
.  
Prolog

 

Musim panas tahun ini serasa lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Rasanya mau keluar pun malas, inginnya dirumah, pasang AC atau kipas angin, lalu tidur. Begitu yang dipikirkan bocah delapan tahun kelas 2 SD yang sudah berkacamata gara-gara seluruh keluarganya berkacamata, faktor keturunan sepertinya. Bocah bernama Midorima Shintarou itu mengerling tak enak pada anak laki-laki seusianya yang sedang asyik bermain game PS Nintendo terbaru di sampingnya. Sejujurnya sejak tadi ia ingin tidur tapi temannya yang berambut merah itu, Akashi Seijuurou, mengajak (atau lebih tepatnya memaksa) untuk menemaninya main game mumpung sedang libur sekolah dan ia diizinkan main ke rumah teman. (Dibilang ‘diizinkan’ pun, sebenarnya Akashi hanya bermain di rumah Midorima saja, mengingat keluarga Midorima punya hubungan baik dengan keluarga Akashi. Jadi seorang Akashi Masaomi yang diam-diam diktator pada anaknya itu pun boleh-boleh saja mengizinkan anaknya bermain dirumah Midorima. Suatu hal yang mengejutkan bahkan bagi anaknya sendiri, tapi toh sudah susah-susah diizinkan, sayang sekali kalau ia tidak menggunakan kesempatan itu sebaik mungkin. Lalu sejak jam tujuh pagi tadi, Akashi sudah meminta ibunya untuk mengantarnya ke rumah Midorima. Walhasil, Midorima terpaksa bangun pagi sekali untuk menemani tuan muda itu main)

Midorima sudah sangat mengantuk, dari jam delapan sejak Akashi datang, ia sudah menemani Akashi bermain beberapa game dengan hasil kalah beruntun. Sudah biasa. Midorima yang selalu kalah (atau mengalah) pada Akashi itu sudah merupakan rutinitas bagi bocah berambut hijau itu. Mengingat Akashi –meskipun selalu tersenyum dan baik kepada semua orang, sebenarnya– tak terlalu senang dekat dengan teman-teman di sekolah, Midorima hadir sebagai satu-satunya teman yang diluar dugaan bisa dekat dengan bocah bermarga Akashi itu. Keduanya pun resmi menjadi teman dekat sejak masuk SD dan Akashi selalu main ke rumah Midorima atau mengajak Midorima ke rumahnya setiap ada kesempatan. 

Kembali ke topik utama, si bocah pemilik rumah sudah sangat mengantuk. Ia ingin tidur tapi Akashi tak kunjung memberikan tanda-tanda akan selesai bermain. Tangannya terkepal, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Ia sudah berusaha semampunya tetap melek dan meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan Akashi tentang game barunya. Kelihatannya ia sangat antusias dan senang sekali. Meskipun Midorima tak menjadi lawan yang tangguh baginya, Akashi tetap saja mengajaknya main berkali-kali. Akashi selalu tertawa lebar dan senang sekali setiap Midorima kalah lalu memasang tampang cemberut. Tapi kalah berkali-kali pun ia tak begitu masalah. Sebenarnya Midorima kasihan padanya, kalau di rumah Akashi pasti tak bisa bermain sebebas ini. 

Tak tahan lagi menahan kantuk, Midorima menarik ujung lengan baju Akashi lalu berujar, “Seijuurou... masih berapa lama lagi?”

Akashi menyahut tanpa menengok ke arahnya, matanya masih fokus ke layar game, “Hm? Kenapa, Shintarou? Kamu mau main?”

Midorima menggeleng, “Bukan itu, Sei... Aku ngantuk...” Akhirnya ia berani juga bilang.

Akashi menoleh. Ia menatap wajah Midorima yang kelihatan sekali kantuknya dengan alis terangkat, “Memang kau tadi nggak tidur? Ini masih jam 12, tahu. Kok kamu ngantuk sih?”

Midorima frustrasi, “Kan kamu tadi datang jam setengah delapan, kamu tahu nggak itu benar-benar terlalu pagi? Aku baru aja bangun tidur, tiba-tiba kamu datang...” Mulut Midorima mengerucut. “Kamu boleh deh main terus, tapi aku tidur, ya..” katanya lalu ia menguap.

Akashi tertawa, “Nggak, kamu nggak boleh tidur.”

Midorima menarik ujung baju bocah di sampingnya lebih kuat, “Jahaaat! Aku mau tidur! Udah ah, terserah kamu mau ngapain!” Midorima melepas pegangannya pada baju Akashi dan sudah beringsut menuju tempat tidurnya tapi kakinya ditarik oleh Akashi.

“Shin, sudah kubilang ‘kan kamu nggak boleh tidur sebelum aku selesai main?” 

“Tapi aku ngantuk! Udah ah... Biarkan aku tidur...”

“Tunggu, Shin.”

“Haah?! Apa lagi?!” Midorima mengangkat satu alisnya dengan sebal, ia sudah berbaring dan siap untuk tidur. 

Akashi menaruh stik gamenya di Iantai lalu ikut naik ke tempat tidur. Ia menarik Midorima agar bangun dan duduk berhadap-hadapan dengannya. Midorima mendecak kesal.  
“Kamu mau apa lagi, sih?”

“Hei, Shin.”

“Apa?"

 

“Kamu tahu nggak gimana cara mengungkapkan kasih sayang ke orang lain?”

“Haah?! Ngomong apa, sih?! Kalau mau bercanda nanti saja, aku mau tidur....” dengan malas ia berbalik tapi Akashi menahan tangannya.

“Aku nggak bercanda, Shin. Aku pernah baca di buku, di Amerika kalau kita dekat dengan seseorang dan ingin menunjukkan rasa sayang kita, kita harus menciumnya. Kamu pernah dicium?” Tanya Akashi.

Midorima menyipit tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, “Kamu baca buku apa sih, Sei? Aku nggak pernah dengar hal kayak begitu...”  
“Serius, Shin, aku pernah baca bukunya. Kamu pernah nggak dicium orang?”

Mengernyit sebentar, bocah berambut hijau itu terlihat mengingat-ingat, “Mmm... Kalau diingat-ingat.. Pernah sih, kan dulu Mamaku biasanya selalu menciumku kalau mau tidur atau tiap berangkat ke sekolah...”

“Oh, kalau itu aku juga pernah, sampai sekarang juga Ibuku selalu menciumku... Tapi maksudku bukan ciuman itu. Misalnya kalau di Amerika, ‘kan orang-orang memberi salam pada sahabat atau orang terdekatnya dengan ciuman. Maksudku yang seperti itu, Shin..” tutur Akashi.

“Ooh, begitu.. Jadi, maksudmu apa bertanya begitu?”

Akashi menghela nafas panjang, sepertinya sahabatnya ini tak mengerti, “Maksudku, kamu mau nggak mencoba ciuman denganku? Aku penasaran seperti apa ciuman itu...”  
Sontak Midorima terlonjak, “Eeeeh?! Kok kamu mau ciuman sama aku?! Ciuman itu ‘kan biasanya laki-laki sama perempuan! Kita ‘kan sama-sama laki-laki!” 

Akashi menangkap keterkejutan Mdorima, tapi ia tetap tak paham, “Tapi di Amerika, kulihat ada tuh laki-laki ciuman sama laki-laki, kan ciuman sama saja seperti salam, jadi nggak apa-apa dong?”

Midorima menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, kacamatanya yang melorot gara-gara tadi ia kaget ia betulkan. Kadang-kadang beginilah temannya, selalu mengeluarkan ide-ide atau omongan-omongan yang tak umum dan aneh. Ia menatap manik merah ruby temannya yang antusias itu. Maunya menolak tapi tampaknya ia tak sanggup. Untuk saat-saat seperti ini ia mengutuki hatinya yang lemah menghadapi bocah yang lebih pendek darinya ini.

Sementara Midorima masih berusaha cari-cari alasan untuk menolak permintaan aneh Akashi, ia tak sadar Akashi makin merapatkan duduk mereka dan tahu-tahu wajahnya hanya berjarak sepuluh sentimeter darinya. Midorima menjengit kaget. 

“S-sei.. Kamu serius? Tapi ini aneh..”

“Jangan paranoid dulu, coba dulu yuk. Kurasa tidak seburuk yang kamu pikirkan. Coba tutup matamu, Shin.”

Mau tak mau Midorima menutup matanya. Ia merasa nafas Akashi semakin mendekati wajahnya ke arah Midorima lalu tanpa berlama-lama ia kecup bibir temannya itu. Ciuman itu cuma sesaat, dan sensasi yang Midorima rasakan adalah, bibir Akashi lembut.

Midorima membuka matanya dengan cepat lalu ia membelalak menatap Akashi yang tersenyum padanya, “Bagaimana?” tanya Akashi.

“...lembut... aneh tapi lembut rasanya...kok bisa ya?”

Senyum sumringah terkembang dari bibir Akashi. Ia masih menggenggam tangan Midorima,“Iya bisa saja... iya ‘kan? Udah kubilang nggak buruk ‘kan rasanya?”  
Midorima mengangguk.

“Mau coba lagi? Kali ini coba kamu yang cium aku.” tawar Akashi.

Bocah berambut hijau itu mengangguk lagi. Ia tutup matanya, lalu memegang pundak Akashi dan mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian mencium bibir Akashi sama seperti yang Akashi lakukan padanya.

“Tuh ‘kan? Sama sekali nggak buruk ‘kan? Kalau begini kamu merasa nggak kalau kasih sayang kita tersampaikan?”

Kepala Midorima meneleng ke samping, ia tak paham maksudnya.

“Maksudku, di buku yang kubaca itu, ciuman itu mengekspresikan kasih sayang. Jadi kalau ada dua orang yang berciuman, berarti mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Kita berteman ‘kan? Berarti kita saling menyayangi ‘kan?” Ujar Akashi.

Midorima tampak masih bingung, bukan dengan makna ciuman itu, tapi apakah ia bisa bilang kalau ia menyayangi Akashi atau mereka memang terlibat dalam hubungan semacam itu. Meski Midorima masih kecil, ia cukup paham dengan perbedaan macam itu. Dan selama ini, ia menganggap Akashi temannya, tapi ia tak pernah memikirkan sayang atau sebagainya terhadap Akashi.

“Kamu sayang nggak sama aku?”

Nah, ini dia yang tak bisa ia jawab. Sekarang kalau ditanya begitu, ia baru sadar sepenuhnya tentang sayang itu seperti apa. Tapi mana bisa ia bilang?

Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, “Yaa.. me-menurut kamu gimana? Kamu sendiri memangnya sayang sama aku?”

Akashi merespon dengan mantap, “Tentu aja aku sayang! Kalau kau nggak sayang aku nggak mau ke rumah kamu tiap liburan, atau mengajak kamu ke rumahku tiap minggu, atau pulang sama kamu, berbagi makan siang, sekelompok piket kelas sama kamu, dan aku bahkan nggak akan temenan sama anak membosankan dan nggak asyik dan nggak pernah bisa senyum macam kamu, kalau aku nggak sayang sama kamu. Kamu kok masih tanya?”

Midorima terkejut dalam hati, tapi ia berusaha tenang. Ia masih tak mau menatap Akashi, “Soalnya kamu masih tanya aku sayang sama kamu atau nggak... Padahal kamu ‘kan udah tahu jawabannya...”

Manik merah Akashi berbinar, “Jadi kamu juga sayang sama aku?”

Midorima mendecak, ya ampun apa ia harus menyuarakannya keras-keras, pikirnya sebal. “Ya menurut kamu gimana? Ka-kalau aku nggak sayang, aku pasti nggak mau main sama kamu...”

Senyum Akashi terkembang lebar sekali, dan Midorima tahu teman merahnya itu sedang senang. Mereka dua orang sahabat yang saling menyayangi. Setidaknya hari ini mereka sudah memastikan itu meskipun caranya cukup aneh. Mau tak mau, si bocah kacamata itu pun ikut tersenyum tipis.

“Aku senang sekali, Shin.” Katanya sambil menggerakkan tangan Midorima. “Oh iya, hari ini main basket, yuk!”

Midorima mendelik sebal, “Hah?! Nggak mau, ah! Aku mau tidur, tahu! Dari tadi kamu ganggu aku terus, aku jadi nggak tidur-tidur nih!” Midorima melepas paksa genggaman tangan Akashi dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal. Apapun yang akan dilakukan Akashi, ia tak peduli, pokoknya ia mau tidur.

Akashi terkikik, “Kan aku nggak bilang sekarang... Kalau begitu kita pasang alarm. Nanti jam empat sore bangun, ya. Terus kita ke lapangan dekat sekolah, nanti kita main basket. Aku bawa bola lho, omong-omong.” Ujar Akashi sembari ikut merangsek ke kasur, mengambil posisi di samping Midorima dan membuka paksa bantal yang menutupi wajah Midorima. “Jangan sampai nggak bangun, ya..”

“Tapi aku nggak bisa main basket, Sei..” keluh Midorima dengan mata tertutup.

“Nanti aku yang ajarin, tenang aja..” jawab Akashi. Ia ikut berbaring dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke arah Midorima.

“Kau ingin tidur juga?” tanya Midorima.

“Hmm, boleh ‘kan? Nanti jam empat sore aku bangunkan ya.”

“Ya, ya cukup jangan ingatkan lagi. Kalau begini terus kapan aku tidur?”

“Oke, oke.. Oh iya satu lagi,”

“Ck, apa lagi sih?!”

“Jangan lakukan itu pada orang lain, ya. Maksudku ciuman itu. Cukup aku dan kau saja. Itu ciuman kita berdua, oke?”

“Cih, iya iya. Tenang saja, lagian memangnya siapa juga yang mau ciuman aneh begitu? Dasar...”

Akashi merentangkan tangannya lalu menguap lebar. Ia sudah memasang alarm tepat jam empat. Menegok sedikit, melirik Midorima yang tampaknya sudah tertidur pulas dengan cepat. Ia tersenyum sebentar lalu mulai menutup mata dan segera tertidur.  
.  
.  
.  
Sudah seminggu sejak ciuman aneh itu, sekarang Midorima dan Akashi punya kebiasaan baru yang tak kalah aneh dengan ciuman. Mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama sambil bergandengan tangan. Perlu digarisbawahi, bergandengan tangan dengan menautkan jari-jari satu sama lain. Tipe gandengan yang biasanya dilakukan orang pacaran. Tapi diluar dugaan, hampir tak ada yang menyadari kebiasaan baru mereka sehingga Akashi tenang-tenang saja setiap kali menggamit tangan Midorima di perjalanan menuju sekolah atau pulang sekolah. Ya, Akashi yang memulainya. Ia mulai menggandeng Midorima kemanapun mereka pergi bersama. Awalnya, dan seterusnya pun, Midorima selalu menolak dengan alasan risih, tak enak dilihat, dan sebagainya tapi Akashi tampaknya tak peduli dengan semua keluhan itu dan tetap menggandeng temannya kemanapun dan dimanapun.   
Sampai suatu hari, ketika mereka baru saja sampai kelas, salah seorang teman mereka berteriak keras sekali.

“Ooooi, coba dengar! Nitta bilang kalau dia suka sama Akira, lho! Ih, kecil-kecil kok homo! Hahahaha!” suara teriakan dari Nanba, salah satu pentolan anak bandel di sekolah, menggema di seluruh ruangan kelas bahkan sampai keluar kelas. Semua anak menengok ke arah yang disebut, Nitta yang selalu di-bully oleh anak-anak bandel itu, menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Jelas sekali ia malu, frustrasi, kesal, apapun itu karena tak ada orang yang baik-baik saja dibilang berorientasi seks menyimpang keras-keras di depan banyak orang seperti itu. Tampak beberapa anak mengerumuni dengan agak takut-takut, sementara yang disebut Akira, menatap Nitta dengan agak risih dan setengah jijik mungkin, lalu berkomentar di depan kerumunan itu.

“Apa, sih? Jangan menyebarkan hal-hal kayak begitu, merepotkan tahu! Kan aku jadi susah kalau begini!” lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan hawa kesal, malu dan frustrasi.  
Akashi dan Midorima memperhatikan kejadian itu dalam diam.

Saat itu dalam hati Midorima merasakan perasaan tak nyaman dan takut dalam dirinya. Dalam pikiran anak delapan tahunnya, ia tak ingin Akashi, atau bahkan dirinya sendiri, mengalami hal serupa seperti Nitta itu. Memang mereka tak seperti Nitta yang katanya menyukai Akira dalam arti seperti itu, bagaimanapun mereka hanya sepasang sahabat yang saling menyayangi, itu saja tak lebih, begitu pikirnya. Namun ia takut, kalau nanti teman-temannya melihat ia dan Akashi selalu bergandengan tangan, atau bahkan mengetahui mereka sering berciuman sepulang sekolah, mereka akan dicibir, dijauhi, dan dibully. Midorima amat takut itu terjadi, sehingga perlahan ia melepaskan kaitan jari-jarinya dari jemari Akashi dan agak bergeser sedikit menjauh dari anak laki-laki itu. Niatnya sebenarnya baik, tapi justru Akashi menanggapinya dengan respons tak terduga.

“Apa... aku ini merepotkan bagimu, Shin?” dalam riuh kelas yang masih bersorak sorai, suara Akashi terdengar lemah dan sayup-sayup, ada rasa sepi dan sedih yang terasa.

Midorima membelalak, bukan ini maksudnya, “A-ah tidak, bukan itu maksudku... kamu sama sekali nggak merepotkan, hanya saja.... kalau kita nggak hati-hati... mm, maksudku.. kamu tahu ‘kan?” kentara sekali ia terburu-buru dan tak begitu mengerti bagaimana menyampaikan alasan yang benar. Yang ada ia sepertinya hanya memperburuk suasana hati Akashi. Sementara bocah berambut merah itu masih tak mengubah raut wajahnya. Midorima tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi.

“Tapi sejujurnya, Shin.. Aku nggak peduli sama semua itu..”

“Eh?”

“Aku nggak peduli mau dikata apapun sama teman-teman... Mereka nggak mengerti kita, Shin..”

“Tapi, Sei...”

“Serius, aku nggak peduli.” Sambil mengatakan itu, Akashi menggamit tangan Midorima dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Kemudian berseru lantang.

“Hei, kalian nggak boleh seperti itu! Lihat nih, aku sama Shintarou pegangan tangan, nggak apa-apa ‘kan? Kita normal-normal aja kok! Kalian berlebihan sepertinya mengatai Nitta seperti itu!”

Tamat sudah, keluh si bocah kacamata. Midorima hanya pasrah dan menutup mata, ia tak tahu lagi seperti apa pandangan teman-temannya karena mendadak suasana kelas itu menjadi sunyi. Agaknya mereka sendiri tak paham harus berkomentar apa melihat siswa teladan macam Akashi Seijuurou mengumumkan hal memalukan macam itu.  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Sei, kenapa kamu ngomong kayak begitu ke teman-teman? Kamu nggak takut dijauhi atau diomongi macam-macam nantinya? Kamu tadi lihat ‘kan bagaimana Nitta dicibir di kelas..”

Akashi menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya. Mereka sedang ada di taman dekat sekolah. Akashi duduk di ayunan gantung sementara Midorima berdiri memperhatikannya. Ia ingin Akashi menjelaskan kenapa.

“Bukannya tadi aku bilang, Shin? Aku nggak peduli sama omongan mereka. Terserah mereka mau momong apa. Apa kamu takut mereka memojokkanmu dan menjauhimu seperti Nitta? Kalau kau takut itu, nanti aku bi- “

“Bukan, Sei, bukan itu! Justru malah..... Apa kamu nggak peduli sama diri kamu sendiri?”

Akashi mengerling lalu tersenyum, “Wah, kamu khawatir? Terima kasih, ya. Tapi kamu nggak perlu khawatir kok.”

“Si-siapa bilang aku khawatir sama kamu? Aku cuma mengingatkan supaya kamu hati-hati..”

Akashi menggoyangkan ayunannya lalu mulai berayun tinggi dan makin tinggi. “Iya, Shin, aku tahu. Tapi serius, kamu nggak usah khawatir lagi.”

Ayunan yang dinaiki Akashi terus berayun dan mereka saling bungkam selama beberapa saat. Midorima selalu kehabisan kata-kata disaat seperti ini. Ia tak mengerti apa yang Akashi pikirkan. 

Senja mewarnai oranye taman hari itu dan pepohonan tampak bergoyang-goyang mesra bersama angin. Ada jeda lama terambil sebelum Akashi memutuskan ia harus mengatakannya.

“Omong-omong, Shin.”

“Apa?”

“Lusa aku pindah sekolah ke Amerika. Ayahku harus sering menetap disana dan ayah ingin aku dan ibuku juga ikut.”

Petir serasa menggelegar di sore itu, padahal hujan tak turun, dan matahari masih bersinar meski dalam cahaya lemah karena sebentar lagi akan segera turun ke peraduan dan berganti dengan malam.

Angin berhembus lembut menerbangkan helaian rambut merah itu, dan Midorima mengamatinya dengan perasaan rumit, karena ia tak tahu apa itu. Ia belum pernah merasakannya.

“Kenapa...” akhirnya ia berhasil menggerakkan pita suaranya yang serasa tercekat, “Kenapa tiba-tiba... Kamu nggak pernah bilang apa-apa..”  
“Ini juga mendadak, aku baru diberitahu kemarin.” Ujar Akashi sambil menatap kakinya sendiri. ia tak beradu pandang dengan Midorima. Mungkin tak bisa.  
Jeda panjang tercipta. Keduanya kehilangan kata-kata. Hubungan mereka bukan baru berlangsung selama tiga hari, mereka sudah saling kenal cukup lama. Meski persahabatan mereka terbilang aneh (menurut Midorima) karena mereka sering membicarakan hal-hal yang semestinya tak dimengerti anak seusia mereka (dan biasanya yang memulainya Akashi), melakukan hal-hal aneh dan absurd (contohnya seperti ciuman yang diajarkan Akashi sebagai tanda persahabatan mereka), bahkan cara-cara mengerti untuk mengerti satu sama lain yang juga aneh. Keduanya sama-sama berpikir bahwa semua ini akan berlangsung lama, tapi siapa yang menyangka perpisahan menyakitkan juga ada dalam kamus persahabatan mereka. 

Jadi satu-satunya yang keluar dari mulut Midorima hanyalah, “Kalau begitu, semoga kamu baik-baik saja disana... Semoga sekolahmu menyenangkan..”  
Akashi hanya merespon ‘hm hm’ saja. Midorima tahu ini juga berat bagi Akashi, tapi ia diam. 

“Shin, kamu mau menangis ya?” tembak Akashi tiba-tiba.

“Siapa bilang?! Kenapa juga aku harus menangis?”

“Lho? Kamu benar-benar nggak sedih aku mau pergi dari sini?”

“Bu-bukan begitu... Hanya saja aku nggak tahu harus apa... Ini hal yang nggak bisa kamu ubah juga.”

“Iya sih... Tapi ada kok yang bisa tetap kita pertahankan, meskipun kita terpisah jauh.”

“Maksudmu?”

“Kamu nggak bilang persahabatan kita putus karena aku pergi jauh ‘kan?”

“Hah? Kapan aku nggak bilang begitu, Sei?”

“Jadi kita tetap berteman, Shin?”

“Kenapa aku harus memperjelasnya?”

“...terima kasih, Shin..” 

“....”

“Kalau begitu aku boleh minta satu hal terakhir sebelum aku pindah?”

Pasti hal-hal aneh, pikir Midorima skeptis. Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa, tapi tetap saja menjengkelkan baginya ketika ia harus menuruti keinginan temannya itu.

“Kenapa kau berkata seperti kita nggak akan ketemu lagi?”

“Yah, untuk jaga-jaga saja, siapa tahu...”

“....memangnya kamu mau apa?”  
.  
.  
.  
Bibir mungil itu menyunggingkan senyum. Manik merah itu menatap dengan sinar redup.

“...cium aku, Shin.”  
.  
.  
.  
Ini yang Midorima benci. Akashi selalu sukses membuatnya terkejut oleh apapun. Bahkan disaat mereka akan berpisah pun, Akashi masih meminta sesuatu yang aneh dan memalukan macam itu.

“Kenapa harus ciuman.... lagi?” 

“Sebagai tanda persahabatan kita nggak putus di sini. Bukannya aku bilang kalau ciuman itu ungkapan kasih sayang? Dan waktu itu aku juga bilang kalau ciuman itu tanda persahabatan kita, jadi untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum aku pergi, Shin...”

“...kau betul-betul aneh, Sei... Aku nggak mengerti kenapa kamu suka sekali dengan ciuman... Ini ‘kan bukan di Amerika..”

“Tapi kamu setuju ‘kan? Waktu itu kamu juga iya-iya saja...”

“Itu aku lagi ngantuk, Sei. Kamu cari kesempatan di dalam kesempitan.”

“Haha, itu kamu tahu..”

“Ck, sial...”

Bocah berkacamata itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya, selalu seperti itu setiap kali ia gugup. Kenapa ia gugup pun ia tak tahu penyebabnya.  
Akashi menghampiri Midorima dan merapatkan jarak mereka, “Satu lagi, Shin. Kalau nanti kita ketemu lagi, aku yang akan cium kamu, sebagai tanda kalau aku nggak lupa sama janji kita dan ikatan ini tetap terhubung. Gimana?”  
Midorima mengangguk canggung. Akashi tersenyum. Perlahan Akashi mendekati wajah memerah bocah berambut hijau itu dan ia tempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Midorima selembut mungkin. Kelopak mata Midorima menutup, dan mereka menikmati angin semilir sore itu dalam satu salam perpisahan yang menyedihkan bagi mereka, namun ada keyakinan tertanam dalam hati.  
Ini bukan akhir.  
.  
.  
.  
“....kamu bakal melakukan hal yang sama di Amerika nanti?”

“Maksudnya?”

“Yaa.. itu... yang biasa kamu lakukan..”

“Apa? Yang mana?”

“Ck, pura-pura nggak paham ya? Ci-ciuman persahabatan atau apalah itu.... kamu bakal begitu juga ke teman-teman kamu disana? Lagipula itu budaya salam dari sana... kurasa–“

“Nggak kok. Itu cuma tanda persahabatan diantara kita saja.”

Dan percakapan itu selesai. Midorima tak tahu kenapa ia bertanya begitu. Setidaknya untuk saat itu ia tak mengerti.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari oneshot komik BL (haha) tentang masa kecil tokoh utamanya, terus saya coba kembangkan dan jadilah fic ini. Jadi ini 30% dari komik itu. Aslinya komik itu agak lucu, tapi fic ini saya bikin Hurt/comfort bahkan mungkin bisa angst kalau saya mau tapi itu kalau saya lanjutkan fufufu.   
> Mungkin agak aneh ya mereka pakai ragam bahasa non formal yang nggak biasanya. Apalagi ini OOC.... ah tidak, maaf saya tidak akan minta maaf ini OOC karena fic susah menghindari OOC-ness, ehe  
> Akhirnya nama bapaknya Akashi yang entah darimana itu saya pakai juga, saya nggak tahu ada dimana tuh kok bisa banyak dipakai di fic-fic, tapi ya sudahlah siapa tahu itu Canon...  
> Btw ni ada lanjutannya lho, ngomong-ngomong. Tapi belum selesai dan saya potong karena saya mau lihat respons pembaca ini pantas buat diteruskan atau tidak. Kalau reviewer tidak ada yang membahas kelanjutannya, saya memutuskan untuk selesai di sini atau terusannya saya modifikasi lagi ke plot lain. Jadi kalau mau terusannya, review ya dan kasih saran yang baik ini sebaiknya diteruskan seperti apa, nanti saya jadikan masukan plot. Terima kasih yang sudah mau membaca  favorite/follow amat dihargai, apalagi review yang membangun 


End file.
